Geronimo
by madbeme
Summary: Family comes in all forms, Harvey walked away from his family for the one he created at PSL. The walls of Harvey's well orchestrated life are beginning cave in around him. Ready or not his past is coming to call and it is time for a reckoning with the family he walked away from . If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you might as well make it dance.
1. This Girl

Harvey walks into the office. He knows that she will still be there. She is always there. He spies her through the glass of the observation window. She is sitting in a chair leaning over the exam table eating dinner. He opens the door and walks in with the typical announcement of repulsion that he has used through out their history together.

"How in the hell can you eat in here?" He musters all the swagger he can to enter the room without a giveaway as to his true purpose for being here.

The woman looks up with a smile. "Harvey, do you know the quality of the disinfectants that we use. This is the cleanest damn room in the city."

On cue, she pops a spoon into her mouth. Harvey reacts by shuttering at the thought of having dinner in the autopsy room.

"It has been a long time Harvey... what brings you down here? You lost?" Her tone is appropriately sarcastic. It has been a long time since he has talked to her. He deserves the tone.

Before Harvey is one of his dearest childhood friends. They were thick as thieves when they were younger. Marcus, Iggy and him were the three musketeers throughout their lives, now when compared to their youth... they are almost strangers.

Entering her exam room, Harvey gets flashes of his DA days when he would find himself down here looking for his sanity or bitching about Cameron. He takes in his old friend. Iggy has a deep purple pixie hair cut. She is dressed in her scrubs and lab coat with her ever present Dr Marten boots. Her sleeves are rolled up just enough to reveal the edge of her sleeve tattoos. Dallas Friday is as she always was... the human manifestation of his rebel heart.

Everyone calls her Iggy which is short for Igor. Igor is the nickname that she picked up when she started with Medical Examiner. He liked the name so it has stuck. Hell, even her parents call her Iggy at this point in time. She reminds him a bit of the character Abby on NCIS but Iggy is the original... anything else is a poor imitation.

Iggy grew up down the street from him and Marcus. She was between the two of them in school. She was the rebel wild child who was usually the reason that him and Marcus were in trouble most of the time.

Iggy never let him get away with anything. She called a spade a spade. She is smart and savvy. She will tell him the unabashed truth and most of all, he trusts her with everything that he is and right now he isn't sure who he is anymore. He walks up and leans on the examination table in front of her still feigning disgust at her dinner venue.

"Well don't you look like hell." Iggy sits back in her chair and surveys her old friend. Harvey looks like he has been hung over or out to dry. Marcus has told her of the goings on in the Harvey Specter universe over their last dinner. She has read the headlines for herself about the trial. She sees Marcus all of the time when she goes home, they are still close. Hell, she eats dinner at Marcus' restaurant at least twice a month. The topic of conversation has been the chaos of Harvey's well orchestrated life tumbling down around him on her last few visits.

With the remark, Harvey can see the change in Iggy's expression. She realizes that something is wrong. She has tended him after more than one altercation in his lifetime.

She reads him like a magazine. It is after nine, so Harvey knows that Iggy is likely wrapping up her day. He needs her help. He needs... He just needs someone.

Harvey tries to look away in a moment of regret for letting her see him like this. Iggy can tell from his movements that Harvey is actually hurt.

"Hey." She reaches for him. "Harvey." She reaches out and touches his arm.

Harvey does not look directly at her. He can't. He is overwhelmed. He is ashamed. He did what he did to protect Mike. This is all his fault. Now, he has to find a way to live with it. He wonders if it was a mistake to come here. Iggy moves in closer putting her hands on Harvey.

Iggy's tone is commanding yet kind. "What happened?"

With a continued lack of response, Iggy does the one thing she knows will illicit a response from Harvey. She pushes on his rib cage. With what can best be described as a yelp of pain. Harvey buckles to his knees with Iggy catching him in her arms on his way down."What the.. Damn it, Ig."

"Let's have a look shall we." Iggy taps the table. Harvey looks at her with an expression that is hard to gauge. "Not here, Ig." Iggy acknowledges Harvey's request for a more private setting.

"Give me a minute." Iggy pops out of the room into her office. She comes out of her office a few minutes later dressed in an elegant fashion. Her clothes rarely reveal the artwork present on her body. Her hair may be deep purple but that is the only outlandish thing about her outward appearance when she is all business.

Harvey laughs as a comic book reference pops through his head. A head which is beginning to ache with the beating from Mike. He and Marcus had always joked that Iggy was pretty much one science experiment away from super villain.

"Had court today?" Harvey motions to the outfit.

Iggy smiles. "Yeah, this morning." Harvey helps her with her coat as she grabs her briefcase. Iggy says her goodnight to the staff and heads out into the night with Harvey. Always the gentleman, Harvey opens the door for her to get into his car. Ray pauses waiting for instructions.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come over Harvey." Harvey casts a gentle glance her way. "I needed to get out of there for a while. Can we go to your loft?"

Iggy acknowledges his request as Harvey gives Ray her address in Brooklyn. She can see the winces with every sway and bump in the road. Harvey is quiet on the ride and he is thankful that Iggy is allowing him the space at the moment. The events of the evening are running on a endless loop in his head. He wishes that he could turn them off.

Iggy lives in Greenpoint, Brooklyn which was once an artsy neighborhood filled with artists and alternatives. It is now an upcoming address to have in Brooklyn much to Iggy's annoyance. It has been formally invaded by hipsters.

Harvey always loved Iggy's loft. It is an old brick building situated overlooking McCarren Park. Iggy fell in love with the place despite the hellish commute she normally has to get to Manhattan every day for work. She had told him it was worth it and every time he walks inside, he understands.

The interior of the loft is all brick, wood and exposed pipes. It was a disaster area when Iggy moved in. It has been a labor of love ever since. Iggy's tastes are European. The furnishings are warm and comfortable. The space is the polar opposite of his penthouse with its minimalist pallet of metal and glass.

He is drawn towards the centerpiece of the room The large arching glass window that spans her living room which overlooks the trees in the park. It is the actually the top of the windows from the apartment below. It was why Iggy said yes to the disaster area so many years ago. It is like an enormous nature painting that changes with the seasons. Right now, his penthouse is the last place on earth he wants to be.

Iggy returns from her room with her medical bag draped over her arm and two drinks in her hand. Harvey walks over to the large grey overstuffed sofa that is positioned across from the window. He takes a seat as Iggy hands him the glass. He takes a sip to realize that it is Macallan 18. He holds it in his hands for moment before taking another long drag as he thinks how much he needed that. As he holds the glass, Harvey notices the cuts on his hand from the glass he had thrown earlier that very evening.

"You look like you could use the good stuff." Iggy takes a seat on the immense coffee table across from him as she pops open her medical bag. Iggy looks him over with scrutiny noticing the cut over his eye, the mark on his jaw and the fatigue of his movements. She also looks at his hands without a defensive mark on them. "So you going to tell me who you let beat the crab out of you?" Iggy dabs the cut over Harvey's eye.

For a moment Harvey is stunned that Iggy picked up such detail. "How... how did you know I didn't fight back?" It then occurs to him who he is talking to. "Ah Harvey, hello... coroner... It's kind of my gig to pick up on those things." She tugs at his jacket. "Open up and let's see this."

Harvey reluctantly stands to take off his coat and begins to unbutton his shirt with strained effort. Iggy helps him slip out of the shirt before lifting up his t-shirt. "Well some one knows how to throw a punch." Harvey is almost relieved to hear those words. Mike knew how to hit. That is a good thing.

Iggy's touch is firm but gentle as she examines him and cleans his wounds. He still has the tang of iron in his mouth from the blood. Iggy summation is what he figured it would be... a couple of bruised ribs. He didn't come for the diagnosis. He came for the company


	2. Elements of Life

After tending to the injuries, Iggy helps Harvey with his shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned, Harvey sinks back into the couch. Iggy picks up her bag and drops it near the kitchen as she retrieves the bottle from the counter.

She returns to Harvey to top off his glass and pours another splash into her own. She deposits the bottle on the coffee table.

Harvey taps the couch for Iggy to take a seat next to him. He recalls how many times he has sought comfort from Iggy since they were kids. Broken hearts in high school, troubles, trials and tribulations of life have often had the blows soften with time spent with Iggy.

Hell, for a long time, Iggy was the only friend he had in New York. What he enjoys is that silence is not awkward with her. She knows him well enough to know when to engage and when to be still. This is a moment to be still.

Harvey puts his head back into the vast ocean of pillows that decorate the couch. The pillows cradle his head and shoulders easing the dull ache within them. Iggy takes a sip from her glass and assumes a similar position on the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table. Harvey sits contemplating what has happened today.

They were free… all Mike had to do was wait for the answer. He chose to try to be a hero when patient was all he had to be. Patience is the folly of young men. Harvey tries to quiet his mind without success. Iggy can see the wheels turning in Harvey's mind. The subtle changes in his expression are his tell.

In a sweet and equally subtle move she reaches down and takes Harvey's hand into her own. "It will be okay, Harvey."

The warmth of Iggy's hand flows into his own. Her touch is familiar and comfortable. The comfort that Iggy provides is different than Donna. Iggy is like a sister. She is family. He tightens his grip on her palm interlacing his fingers through hers. Peace sets in like a wave as Harvey drifts off to sleep. Iggy gently removes the glass from Harvey's hand before she covers him with a warm and soft blanket. She gently kisses his forehead and strokes his hair before departing to her bedroom.

Morning brings the smell of coffee and a gentle kiss on his cheek from Iggy to wake Harvey. Harvey wakes wrapped in the warmth of the blankets that Iggy had laid over him. His head aches more from the blows than from the Scotch. He feels better until he attempts to shift and move his torso. The pain rushes through him like a rocket. Iggy appears by his side with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"You are going to take this, get up and go do what you have to do, Harvey." Harvey attempt to protest is met with Iggy's finger on his lips. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. Ray will be here in 15 minutes." Iggy tosses his phone into his lap with Ray's number still lit up upon the screen.

Harvey doesn't know whether to be pissed or grateful that Iggy is making decisions for him. He takes the pill and the water from Iggy before pulling himself together to leave in Iggy's bathroom so he can get home without it looking like a typical walk of shame.

Iggy hands him a travel mug of coffee and his jacket. Harvey leans in and kisses Iggy on the cheek as he walks out the door to meet Ray downstairs. There is no need for a thank you, Harvey knows that she knows.

Harvey enters his apartment with the evidence from the conversation with Mike still scattered about. He stops and looks down at the broken glass and the blood on the floor. His housekeeper has not yet been there and in an uncharacteristic move, Harvey decides to clean up the mess himself.

Harvey stands in the shower with the water raining down on his head. He expected for the shower to resemble an ancient torture but the pill that Iggy gave him is beginning to work. Even his side is starting to allow for movement. Perhaps, he should have asked her what the hell it was.

His thoughts are beginning to form in a more coherent pattern in his head. He runs through Mike's last day of freedom in his mind. Mike wants to marry Rachel. In a sudden burst of clarity, Harvey turns off the water and rushes to get dressed. Ray meets him out front as they head to the church. Harvey waits. He knows. He just knows he needs to be here... right here. He takes up a position next to the car and waits.

Mike appears as if on cue. Harvey knows this is going to be hard. There are no words to say that will change this outcome. Mike choose this path. This is not a moment that Harvey needs to prove that he was right. Harvey honors Iggy's advice. He does what he has to do. He just didn't expect it to be so hard. He watches Mike walk through the gates and into the abyss.

Harvey stands there long after Mike has disappeared from view. He finally brings himself to leave, to know this is done and now they just need to get through the next two years in one piece. He opens the door with a quick look back and heads back towards Manhattan. The guilt comes in ebbs and waves along with the ache in his side and the stiffness in his jaw. He tries to get passed the it should have been him thoughts flowing through his brainwaves during the long ride back to the city.

He decides to stop and see Rachel out of a sense of duty to make sure she is okay. This is going to be a very long night.


	3. Cold Water

Harvey heads to Mike's apartment to tell Rachel that he has dropped Mike off. He is not sure if he is doing this to make Rachel feel better or to make himself feel better. The downside of the therapy is that for better or worse, he is now self aware. The reckless abandon suited him better.

A drink and a toast rapidly transitions to a trip to the firm. He did his due diligence for Mike. It is now time to do the same for himself. Harvey heads to the office. He knew to expect the worst… it softens the blow. He just didn't anticipate this degree of devastation or rather desolation that is before him. Everyone is gone. Literally, everyone with the exception of those closest to him.

The evening ranges from the bizarre to the absurd. By the end of the evening as he heads into the night, he is spent both physically and emotionally. He walks into his apartment as a wave of solitude and the weight of the day hits from all sides.

His high from the bizarre dinner with friends earlier has long since faded leaving him a bit wired, tired and alone. From all the times that Iggy had told him her soul was tired after a bad day in the office, he now understands. He pours a drink that remains untouched on the coffee table. He is again lost in his head trying to make sense of everything.

Late into the evening, he hears the doorbell. His mind flashes to the many times that the door revealed Mike on this threshold. He drags himself from the couch to answer the call. He opens the door to find Iggy on the other side. This is one person that he is really happy to see and cannot believe her timing though Iggy always had the gift of timing. It is like she saw the bat signal from his soul.

Harvey greets the sight of Iggy with a smile. She was the closest thing to what he needs right now that he would find in the city. "Hey, wanted to check…" She pauses. "Are you high?" Her powers of observation always freaked Harvey out.

Harvey stunned expression is a giveaway to her words. "How the hell do you do that? I am really glad to see you Ig." Harvey waves her into his penthouse.

Iggy gives him a wicked little smile as she passes by him as she brushes her hand across his chin. "Darling, you wreak of the herbs... Self-medication?"

Iggy walks passed Harvey into the living room making herself comfortable on his couch. Harvey has to admit that he is happy to have the company.

Iggy was there to check out his injuries. The visible evidence is still present in the bruise on his cheek. The herbs took care of his torso at least for the time being.

What Iggy did not expect was for Harvey to unleash the evening upon her in graphic detail ending with Harvey falling asleep in her lap as she stroked his hair. Harvey shared all of the details that Iggy was not aware of. She knew about Mike, she did not realize that the deal would become the Hiroshima of Harvey's firm.

She always knew that named partner was one of Harvey's dreams since he became a lawyer. Iggy is shocked as to the situation that has manifested in Harvey's life. She appreciates the Louis story. She always appreciates a good Louis story. There are been so very many over the years. He has become a curiosity for Iggy. Louis has become the stuff of legend, eventually, she will have to me that guy.

She worries for Harvey. Failure is not a page in the Harvey handbook and this is a failure on an epic scale in Harvey's eyes. She never liked Mike and is finding it harder to hide her opinion when she sees Harvey in this state but she holds her tongue out of love. This was not the moment to speak her mind.

A momentary lark has a price and now Harvey is paying it. Mike was good for Harvey in some respects. He brought out some of Harvey's finer qualities. He brought out some of the qualities that she adores in him but there was a dark side… a very dark side.

She loves Harvey and hates to see this much pain. She tries to shift his weight but realizes that Harvey is out cold and actually quite heavy. Iggy relents with the lack of another choice and lays her head back to get some rest.

Harvey wakes to realize that he had pretty much pinned Iggy in position on the couch. She was in the exact same position that he last remembered seeing her in the night before. He can feel her fingers intertwined in is hair which means that she has again comforted him in the way that only she can. He doesn't remember where it started but it has been a ritual as far back as he can remember. He gently removes his weight from Iggy's lap as her hands slide into her lap. He gives her a merciful look realizing her neck is going to be killing her when she wakes up. Harvey is going to let her sleep a while longer as he takes a shower.

The morning sun brings a cup of coffee in her hand as Harvey kisses her cheek on his way out. At the feel of Harvey's touch on her cheek, Iggy's eyes drift open. Her head feels like a lead weight as she tries to straighten her neck. Harvey is dressed for the office so Iggy has a general idea of the time. "Lock up when you are ready."

He drops a key into her lap. "Got a new shower you will enjoy." He runs his hand over her head momentarily tangling his hand in her hair as he walks towards the door the door. Iggy is stiff from her sleeping arrangement and takes Harvey up on the shower. It has been a long time she has had this much Harvey back in her world. She kind of likes it. It feels like home.

With her schedule at the morgue, the day brings a day off and the ability to return Harvey's key at her leisure. She decides to head to home and to phone home. The ET joke rolls in and out of her brain. She is going to call Marcus for a bit of conversation about her brother from another with her other from another.

Marcus is thrilled by the impromptu call from Iggy. He is at the restaurant and decides to take the call in his office. After some small talk it becomes obvious that Iggy is calling to talk about Harvey. Marcus has followed the trial and the rumors from afar. Marcus and Iggy have become quite close since his father's death. They were always close but over recent years, their relationship gained layers, perhaps the necessary layers needed to navigate adutlhood.


	4. Reflex

Iggy and Marcus talk for a long while. Iggy tries not to let on exactly how worried she is about Harvey. Marcus has enough going on in his life between the business and the kids. She has seen over time that everything that seems to go wrong in Harvey' s life seems to lead straight back to this relationship with one Michael Ross.

When Iggy was with Harvey at his apartment, Harvey released all of his frustrations on her in graphic detail and every detail was about Mike in some way shape or form. She knows that it was Mike or Harvey and she is very happy that it was not Harvey. Harvey's guilt is now eating him alive. The guilt is clouding Harvey's mind and judgment.

In both Iggy and Marcus' eyes, Harvey led a charmed life. Things always seemed to come easy to Harvey and seemed to fall into place as if by destiny. Iggy has a feeling that they are beginning to fall apart. The secret of Mike was never really much of a secret. It was the tale of the spider and the fly. The longer Harvey held the secret, the bigger the web of lies and the consequences keep coming.

A couple of weeks pass, Harvey is suddenly a fixture in Iggy's life. She realizes how much she has missed him. It is like time was written in reverse. Harvey is suddenly back in her life the way that he was when they were younger… so much younger. It feels as weird as it does wonderful.

Harvey stares at the empty wall in his office for hours. He cannot believe that he has lost the only happy memory he had left of his mother. He has had more than a couple scotches, a bit closer to a whole bottle, as he tries to fill the sudden emptiness he feels. Donna has watched him from a far with worry but she can stay no longer she can only fix so much with Harvey. There are some things that Harvey must work out on his own and all of the therapy in the world won't help him until Harvey helps himself. She says goodnight as she leaves him in the chair staring at the wall.

Harvey decides to seek solace with Iggy since he knows Donna had a date. Donna deserves an uninterrupted date. He knows exactly where Iggy will be. Given the day of the week, Iggy is at her other job. She always joked with him that she has a city salary and needed the second job to make ends meet. Harvey knows her better. This job is for the love.

Harvey has Ray head downtown. Arriving at his destination, Harvey tells Ray that he will call him later as he heads inside. As always, he is already on the list. He has been her guest list since the first night.

The sound is deafening as Harvey enters the portal to his misspent youth. Iggy's side gig for the last two decades has been working as a club DJ. Ironically her nickname earned at the ME's office was the perfect segue to what is now her stage name. Her reputation grew over the decades and she is actually a well-known and in demand DJ up and down the east coast. Harvey knows that the labor of love now comes with a paycheck that makes life easier.

Harvey had often joked why she still worked at the ME's office when she could likely make a living as a DJ. Her answer was always the same, she went to school too damn long to become a Doctor to just give it up plus being an ME and a DJ gives her the reputation of some lost Gothic sensibility that is good for business.

Harvey smiles they always laughed that he could not wait until she did Vegas. When Vegas came around, he was tied up with the Hessington case. When Ibiza came calling, he was tied up with something else as she took the message from Harvey and boarded the plane without him.

Iggy's attention is drawn to her visitor at the side of her booth. She waves Harvey to the reserved table as she continues her set. It is quite late and she is surprised to see Harvey.

It has been a long time since Harvey has seen Iggy with her music. He had forgotten just how good she was as she . He watches the crowd react to her. She has a couple thousand people having the time of their lives as she spins her mixes. Iggy knows how to work a room right down to the exposure of the sleeve tattoos and purple hair. She still manages to make it all look classy with her vintage style.

Harvey orders bottle service more for appearance than consumption. Fortunately, the reserved table for the DJ is off to the side and out of the line of site of the "Butterflies" and most of the VIP section. Harvey is not in the mood for that kind of company.

Butterflies is the term Iggy always used for the girls that would flock to Harvey when he came to see her spin. She joked that they were moths to the flame with Harvey. Harvey had been burned by more than one Butterfly in his day.

Harvey arrived late enough that in about an hour, Iggy releases the stage to the follow up act and joins Harvey at the table. Harvey showing up is a bit of a shock. Fifteen years ago, it would have just meant it was Friday. Now it means that something happened. Iggy quickly realizes that this was not Harvey's first stop of the evening. Harvey has a tell and it is out in spades.

They spend a while just watching the crowd as they sip a couple of drinks. The club atmosphere is not exactly conducive to conversation. Iggy knows something is on Harvey's mind or he would not be here. He took some trouble to seek her out tonight. He has not been to one of her shows in many years. It is now very late and Harvey offers a venture into one of their old habits at one of their old haunts.

They hit the diner that was down the street from the loft that they shared when Iggy moved to the city. The one room studio loft is all that they could afford on their combined salary. The loft was small but cozy. They had a lot of adventures in that place they called home. Harvey's contribution was the mail room salary at the firm. Iggy's contribution was her funds from her job at the MEs office and the DJ gigs. The duck painting was hung with care on the exposed brick wall in their living room. It was the nicest thing in the apartment. Between the two of them, they had a thousand ways to make ramen for dinner.

The diner looks the same as it did when they lived down the block. They agree that the Pepsi sign likely still has the same grease on it as it did then. Some things have not changed. The diner still has the best coffee and strawberry pie.

Between bites, Iggy pokes at Harvey to see what brought him to the club. She knows something happened. Harvey tells her the story of the "Duck". Iggy cannot hide the shock on her face. That painting was one of Harvey's most prized possessions. He loved that damn painting even more than that damn Astin he won from Charles Forstman.

Iggy now understands why Harvey was unusually nostalgic this evening and more than a little lubricated. She knows the story of the Duck. Hell, she was around when the duck was painted. She remembers the three of them being shooed outside when his mother was in her studio.

Iggy is amazed by the circle of time. One of the last times, the two of them were here together was to celebrate his acceptance letter to Harvard Law. Harvard was the trigger that changed everything.

After sufficient satisfaction of late night cravings, Iggy takes Harvey's phone and texts Ray to go home and get some sleep. She and Harvey will grab a cab to her place.

Harvey is following Iggy's lead tonight. He is a bit tired of decisions that require actual thinking this evening.

Harvey lays his head back in the cab on the way to Iggy's apartment. The ride allows enough time for the alcohol to soak the brain cells into submission. When they arrive, Iggy guides Harvey up to her apartment.

She strips him out of his jacket, vest, dress shirt, tie, belt and shoes as she deposits him on her bed. Iggy heads to the bathroom to wash off the DJ war paint and change out of her club clothes. She pulls on flannels and t-shirt. She nudges Harvey over as she fights for half the bed. Memories flood her mind to nights when this was a very familiar ending. Harvey rolls over and wraps himself around Iggy. She is not quite used to sharing this space and fights for a comfortable position.

"I love you, Ig." Harvey whispers before he rolls over and begins to snore. "I love you too, Harvey." Iggy rolls over butt to butt to sleep way the night.


	5. Young Again

The next morning Harvey wakes with a thump in his head that would compliment Iggy's back beats from the night before. He realizes that sometime during the night he must have stripped himself down to since his pants are somewhere else and the rest of his clothes are hanging up neatly near by. Iggy walks in and dramatically plops down on the bed to make sure Harvey is awake. "How ya doing, Handsome."

The rocking emotion is enough to turn the room into a tilt-a-whirl as Harvey grabs his head and dropping a leg to the floor to stop the spinning. "Damn it, Ig. I am dying over here."

Iggy laughs as she rubs Harvey's leg. "Well let me grab a pen to sign the death certificate." She picks up Harvey's wrist. "Want me to call it now?"

Harvey does not appreciate the gallows humor in his current state as Iggy places a glass of hangover cure on the table next to him. Iggy's traditional hangover cure is V8 juice mixed w/ Red Bull and aspirin awaits his grasp. As much has he hates to choke this down, Harvey is aware that for some reason and previous use that this cure actually works.

As a joke, Iggy tosses her sunglasses at Harvey who puts them on since the morning light is a bit more than he can bear at the moment. Iggy bursts out laughing at the thought that he looks a hell of lot like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Sliding across her living room floor would make the transformation complete.

"Ig have you seen my pants?" Harvey props himself up on the side of the bed rubbing his forehead as the hangover cure begins to take effect by knocking the cobwebs from his mind. He slowly settles himself towards vertical positioning.

"If I had a nickel for every man that said that to me." Iggy walks out of her bathroom with Harvey's pants dangling from her fingertip. She tosses his pants at him.

"You would have a nickel?" Harvey catches his pants and puts them on as Iggy shoots him a glare for the acknowledgement of her current and complete lack of a love life.

Harvey gets himself to an appropriate level of dress to wander into the living room of Iggy's apartment. He takes a seat on Iggy's couch as she heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Harvey is enjoying the quiet that engulfs her apartment and the pillow that engulf the couch.

Iggy does not own a TV and rarely has noise about her space. She always told him that is was the sanctity of the space that brings her serenity and there are moments when he completely understands it.

Harvey wanders into the dining area as Iggy serves up breakfast. As they dine, Iggy decides to revisit the topic that sent Harvey into this state. "Harvey, you okay?"

Harvey knows Iggy's tone is sincere. Over a couple of mouthfuls of breakfast Harvey admits that he is not completely okay. He is not quite sure how to articulate what he means since some of his brain cells are still currently offline. The best part of Iggy is that she knows him well enough to know what he means without the normal eloquence. She is experienced enough to fill in the blanks on her own.

"Harvey, it is just a thing. Things can be replaced." Iggy's words are delivered as tough love that Harvey would expect from Iggy.

Harvey gets a little pissed at the commentary from Iggy and cannot mask the edge in his voice. "Ig, that was more than a thing and you know it... it was all I had left."

Iggy glances up at him over her coffee. "Harvey, you act like she is dead. Your mother is alive and well. Hell, she would probably paint the picture again if you asked." The poke is intentional and the look on Harvey's face is all the acknowledgement that Iggy needs.

Iggy knows that her statement is a completely loaded statement. Harvey has not spoken to his mother since his father's funeral. She remembers all too well the disaster that day was for everyone but she is not going to press the issue in his current condition.

Iggy asks about the firm to which Harvey tells her more about the chaos that is wrapping itself around his world from partners demanding their buy-ins back to the current state of the ever present Mike Ross prison drama. Iggy thinks to herself. "Who the hell needs a TV, she has a streaming drama sitting across the table from her.

She holds her tongue as Harvey discusses the issues about Gallo. She remembers the case when Harvey was at the DA's office. He means enough to her that she will not tell him what she is thinking and that some of his tactics as of late reminder her of the same things that Harvey bitched about with Cameron Dennis. She has enough exposure to the prison system and from her job to realize what people are capable of and shares Harvey's concern for Rachel's safety.

Harvey goes on to tell her about Gallo striking a deal as an informant which is not a real surprise. Harvey starts to open up about Jessica and how hard they are working to keep the firm afloat. She realizes that Harvey is all in to save the firm as he talks about how they are negotiating the finances. Harvey appreciates Iggy a great deal at this moment. His problems are totally first world problems. They are a rich man's problems. He knows that he can talk to Iggy without jealousy or judgement about these particular problems and that is a true comfort especially since he is not entirely sure all of the words coming out of his mouth are in English.

Iggy knows how far that Harvey has come and that he is not equipped to deal with a fall from that height. On the way to become Harvey Specter, Harvey became Icarus. Right now Harvey needs a safety net, though she has no ability to help him financially, she can step up and be a friend to help him deal with what he needs to do.

Harvey has walked around the edges of what truly scares Iggy at this point in time. The firm, he will figure that out. Iggy is truly worried that Harvey is going to hatch a scheme to try to save Mike. She can see it building in him, this unrelenting focus on Mike. Instead of just allowing something to run its course, Harvey is going to try to pull the white knight card and Iggy simply does not understand why.

She remembers back to when Marcus came to him for help and the white knight was no where to be seen. She knows part of the way that Harvey handled Marcus over the restaurant was tough love but... and she stops at the but because she doesn't want to be cross with Harvey right now.

At first Iggy thought Harvey was doing what he needed to do for his own survival. She is quickly realizing this is something more and she cannot put her finger on it. She wonders if Harvey simply replaced the family he had with one he made... or one he could control.


	6. Ten Seconds 'til Sunrise (revised)

To Iggy's surprise, Harvey takes a shower and settles in for a while. Harvey's presence is really taking Iggy back in time. She begins to wonder what happened between them that it has been years since they have been this close. She is a bit curious as to why Harvey suddenly sought her out after so long. They talked once and a while but there was a distinct disconnect. There was not a fight or an event that triggered it. It was more of a slow drift apart like an iceberg in the ocean. She knows that the drift was not just away from her. He drifted away from all of them. She just never understood why.

A lazy Saturday spent together happened every couple of weekends even after Harvey came back from law school. Iggy is half tempted to see if Harvey wants to join her next weekend on a trip home but hindsight has made her cautious. Harvey appeared back into her world so suddenly that she does not want to jinx the good fortune. The prodigal brother has returned to her life.

The week begins with another round of chaos. Harvey felt the burn of Charles Forstman time and time again and Jessica is now asking him to court William Sutter to the firm. Harvey actually shutters at the thought. Sutter is just another version of Forstman. He knows a guilty man when he sees one. An attorney is supposed to believe their client in order to defend him. He knows Sutter comes with more baggage than an international flight and Sutter puts him back in the arena with Sean Cahill, again. His tangles with the SEC led to all of his current troubles. It may not have been the direct trigger but is functioned as the catalyst. The last thing he needs is a pledge of loyalty by Williams Sutter. A pledge of loyalty from him is basically like Al Capone offering to take you out for Valentine's Day.

Harvey knows that Jessica needs them to land an whale but there is more than one whale in the ocean. He understands the reputation of the firm is at stake. His name is on the door too. This is his firm and he is vested in its success. The options for the whale are bad and worse but he is willing to risk bad over worse. Bad is just a pain in the ass. Worse is another round with the SEC right out of the gate. What happened to corporate law just being about contracts?

Cahill is already in and out of the office enough that Harvey jokes that they should rent an office to him to save the commute. Harvey cannot believe that Louis went willingly into the relationship with these traders. It is almost comical, Louis could not have picked someone more his polar opposite than the leader of this group of hooligans if he was trying. Harvey kind of admits that he might just enjoy the show and he has front row seats.

Harvey admits, they practice corporate law, sometimes it is an advantage to have a bull pen full of traders. Business is business and business is about money and the manipulation of it. You never know when you might need to manipulate Wall Street in the name of a client and walking down the hallway is a hell of a lot more discrete than making a phone call.

Maybe it will end up more a happy accident over a typical Louis Litt debacle. Stu has already helped him land the whale. Harvey is enjoying what is essentially a victory drink with Jessica in his office after landing their whale without having to take on William Sutter as a client. He understands why Jessica wants both Sutter and Nathan but Harvey is going with his gut on this. He wants to stay as far away from Sutter as possible. The sting of Forstman is still fresh. All in all it is kind of a perfect night, he finally has good news for Jessica, he and Donna are getting along and Iggy is on her way up to meet him for a late night dinner. He is definitely in the mood to celebrate.

Donna spied Sean Cahill on his way to Harvey's office while she was in the hall. Sean is quite obviously here on business. Donna knows that Iggy is on her way up so she heads to the elevators to tell Iggy that Harvey had a last minute meeting. With Harvey otherwise occupied, Iggy tells Donna that she is going to get a cup of coffee in the partner's lounge while she waits for Harvey to spring free.

As Iggy pours a cup of coffee, she is joined by the head of the traders who have rented the space within the firm. Harvey had mentioned the newcomers to the office and Iggy assumes that this gentleman is one of them. By the look of him, he is certainly not a high end lawyer. The flashy Tom Ford suit and suspenders scream investment banker to Iggy on the approach. The trader exchanges pleasantries as Iggy offers to top off his coffee from the pot in her hand. She cannot help but notice his stare but with her look, she is used to it.

"I never forget a face. Have we met before?" Stu takes in the woman before him, purple hair is a memorable feature but he knows her face. Iggy gives him a smile. "Perhaps, it is a big city but a small world. I am Dallas Friday." Iggy extends her hand in greeting. "Stu, Stu Buzzini."

Her comment about the small world triggers Stu's memory. In a sudden flashback to a rather lost weekend, Stu remembers Iggy. "Now I know where we have met. You were a DJ in Ibiza about two years ago." Stu lingers sipping some of his coffee with the memories of that particular trip. Iggy is rather shocked that someone in New York would recognize her from one of her gigs in Ibiza. She wasn't a headliner. Actually, she was no where near the headliner, she was one of the transitional DJs before the headliners but she does have purple hair and some pretty distinctive tattoos. She has been recognized for less. Iggy's expression is a giveaway that Stu is right about where he knows this woman from as he gazes at her wrist. He remembers the tattoos. Stu continues with the story of recognition. "My investment firm works with the company that owns Ushuaia. I saw a couple of your shows. You were quite good."

Iggy is now quite flattered to be remembered for that gig and an investment banker flirting is not a bad way to end a day. Iggy was scared to death to take that job in Ibiza. The gig came by shear happenstance, the company that owns the club she DJs owns the club in Ibiza. She got the offer because she was available on short notice. That gig was a huge leap of faith since she had never done a gig quite that big with a full light show and some seriously famous international DJs. The run in Ibiza had cost her half of her vacation time that year and a hell of a lot of money but it has lead to some really unique experiences and irreplaceable connections. "Thank you, I guess it really is a small world." Iggy can't help but smile over sips of her coffee.

Another trader comes into the room seeking Stu's attention, as he turns to leave. "Well until next time Dallas Friday. It was my pleasure." Stu takes her hand and gives it a kiss before he exits. Donna is lurking in the doorway having heard the exchange. Stu gives Donna a wink before his departure. "Hey Red." Stu tips his mug in Donna's direction.

"You played Ibiza and didn't tell me?" Donna takes her by the arm as Iggy regales the story of that adventure on the way back to Harvey's office. Donna is a little surprised that Harvey did not mention something like that to her. That kind of news, Iggy would have shared with Harvey. Iggy laughs that she will have to remember to tell Donna if Ibiza comes calling again. She would make a hell of a wing woman.

Iggy kind of missed talking to Donna as of the last few years. There was a time when coffee and conversation between the two of them was a rather common event. The two of them were always a lot alike. Iggy knows how fond Harvey is of Donna and she was glad when Donna returned to Harvey. Iggy knows that Harvey has gone through a period of darkness and she hoping that the darkness has passed with Mike in prison and the truth being out.

Donna always liked Iggy. Donna had actually met Iggy even before she met Harvey. Iggy was new at the ME's office when she started working for the DA. They ended up encountering each other for work. Donna loved her name from the moment she heard it the first time. Dallas Friday sounded like something straight out of a film noir and the persona matched every rebel fantasy she had growing up.

As Donna arrives back at Harvey's office arm in arm with Iggy, Harvey offers for Jessica and Donna to join him and Iggy for dinner. He is in the mood to celebrate the sudden influx of good news even it if has a dark side has been a long time coming and what better way than with all of the women that he adores. Dinner ends up being a delightful experience with this rather unique mix of women. Each of his companions has had a unique impact on his life in so many ways. They are each so different yet under the circumstances, they are blending seamlessly. The diverse backgrounds keep the conversation engaging and interesting and the conversation only took one pit stop to discuss purses and shoes.

The highlight of the evening was finding out that his pristine partner has a tattoo as Jessica admired some of Iggy's artwork and talked about her own. Jessica and Iggy exchanged some stories about the meaning of their ink. Harvey still can't get over the fact that Jessica has a tattoo and wonders where the hell it is located.

The evening winds down and Harvey is alone in the car with Iggy. Iggy asks the reason for his exceptional mood this evening. Harvey tells her the story behind Cahill's visit. Iggy's heart falls to the pit of her stomach though her outward smile hides the horror she feels. Cahill dangled the carrot in front of Harvey. All Iggy can think of is what price will have to be paid to again dance with the devil.


End file.
